Dia De Los Muertos
by Brittzz
Summary: Way down in the depths of hell something stirs, a take over is planned, and something else hell never saw coming from their meek little princess. Darkness inssues and people are pushed to their limits.


**Chapter 1. Prologue**

**Below the city of Los Angeles, the supposed city of Angels, well something else was stirring, something to permanently change all history and thinking of the 'city of angels'**

**Hundreds of feet below the surface in the flaming depths, sat Hell. Lucifer sat on his throne, happy with his right, Nigurak. Nigurak knelt at his side.**

**"Nigurak, fetch my daughter." Lucifer said in his guttural voice.**

**Nigurak, following his masters orders, went to the hottest wing in Hell, he wondered how she could stand living down here, he got that hell was hot but this was ridiculous. He knocked at the door and entered, he sees her playing with the poor soul chained to her wall. As she sees him enter she walks towards him in her chain bikini top and long black satin skirt with a slit on the right leg, not to mention the blood red spiked collar around her neck that he notices is new. She walks around him tracing her finger along his chest.**

**"Did you some to play?" she asks grabbing his hand and having him spin her.**

**"Not this time Die." He says pushing her away.**

**"Oh..." She says disappointed and walking over to her bed and leaning on it, propping her head up on her hand. **

**"So what _do_ you want then?" The disappointment really coming across in her voice. **

**"Your father summons you, hon." He says.**

**She lifts up her hand and he walks over and takes her hand and helps her up, she goes a few inches from his face and says:**

**"What are you waiting for...Let's Go." And she leads the way out.**

**Chapter 2 A Spat**

**They enter the throne room together and she looks to Lucifer:**

**"You rang o egotistical one?" She says sarcastically trying to provoke him.**

**"You were up on Earth again." He says anger creeping into his voice to her intense satisfaction.**

**"Yeah." She says cockily.**

**"I forbade you to go there again!"**

**"But Daddy!" She whines.**

**"Leave us!" He says firmly to his acolytes.**

**Once they have left, he steps off his throne, and over to her, he then strikes her down to the floor.**

**"I told you it is either, Father, Master, or Lord public!" He yells.**

**"Yes father." She says staring at the floor not daring to let her eyes wander upwards. **

**Finally, she feels that it is safe enough to get up, he goes to strike her again but she blocks it, where he attempted to hit her the is a 666 burn. He puts up a firewall as she goes over to the door to storm out. She retaliates with a ice tunnel, she walks through the flames, Absolutely steaming.**

**Chapter 3. Nigurak & Diana**

**...Down in Lucifer's Dungeon...**

**Diana walked into the dungeon and one of the older prisoners yells:**

**"H-h-help...me." **

**She flicks her head and he simultaneously com busts.**

**She then raises her hands up and the prisoners all bust into flames, as the last on burns into ashes you see the excitement and pleasure heighten in her eyes.**

**"Having fun, darling?" Nigurak says appearing at the table behind her. She jumps at his voice.**

**"God! I told you not to do that!" She exclaims.**

**He walks towards her with and evil, sly grin on his face, thinking that he has finally got her cornered and that he has her in his grasp. He roughly shoves her up against the wall.**

**"Mmm..." she says with a smug smile on her face trying to suppress her inner laughter from bubbling up to the surface.**

**He locks her gaze and says:**

**It would be such a shame if all your fine work was put to waste by me releasing your father and him seeing all of his valuable prisoners burnt to a crisp." **

**"Is there anything I could possibly do..."She says incredibly seductively. "To shut your TRAP?"**

**She sees anger creep into his face and pleasure flashes in her eyes again. She slides under his legs and he urns to face her. She quickly creates a fire-energy ball in her hand. He thinks for a moment. _Does she really have it in her to throw that at me?_ She throws it and it turns an inch from his face and hits her body guard who's standing in the doorway.**

**"Now what was the fun in that? We didn't even get to torture him!" he says as she looks at him in disgust, does her/her father's Evil Glare, and walks out in a huff.**

**  
**

**Chapter 4. The Slip**

**Diana was extremely bored with grounding. And she still had a week left. She finally said 'screw it' and decided to take the secrete path in her dungeons to earth, the path, which lead out at the base of Mt. Vesuvius, Pompeii. Diana stretched out her blood red wings with black flames and flew over to Tahiti.**

**She flew into the resort, and retracted her wings. She went up to the beach and lays on the lounge tanning and awaiting her masseuse. **

**A dark shadow flies over head but by the time Die opened her eyes it was gone.**

**Chapter 5. Fallout**

**Nigurak landed smoothly in Tahiti the Light stalkers had told him of Diana slipping out and he had been following her ever since he spotted her about 5 hours ago. He walked over in his disguise where Die lays on her stomach tanning with oil on the table beside her. He goes and starts to gently massage her shoulders.**

**"Mmm...that feels so good! But I requested a female masseuse." she says relaxing her shoulders.**

**He changes his form into a woman and she smiles to herself, because she knows it's him. She looks over her shoulder and does a three finger twist and his form dissipates.**

**"Hello what is your name?" The stranger asks.**

**"Die, hey Nic."**

**"You know my Name!" He exclaims stupidly.**

**"Funny, Nigurak." She says sliding down her glasses to look at him.**

**"No, what's funny is you haven't slapped me yet."**

**"Well you're being sooo professional." She says as a chill passes down her spine as he runs his claw down it.**

**"Is that a problem." **

**"No...why are you here?"**

**"That's a problem."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I'm following you." He says as she kicks him across the face.**

**"What in the hell was that for?"**

**"You Limy Bastard! You're sick!" **

**"Your father didn't send me, I followed you myself." He says(like that would get him out of trouble) this earning him a clawing across the face by her incredibly sharp nails and his face is bleeding black .**

**"Wait!" He yells but is too late as she dives into the sea.**

**  
**

**Chapter 6 Bitch!( What Nigurak thinks but never actually says)**

**He sees her swimming towards Fire Isle and decides to fly over to the Isle. By the time she gets there she is out of breathe and she turns away from the Isle and looks at the sea trying to catch her breath. Someone comes up and handcuffs her from behind. He drags her to a tree in the sun and ties her to it.**

**"You are getting on my last nerve, Nic!" She yells at him.**

**"Now Listen, I'm a liar, I didn't just follow you, I was sent, He is _FURIOUS." _Emphasizes Nigurak.**

**"You know what? You can give him a personal message, straight from me to him."**

**"And what would that be?"**

**"He can kiss my perfectly tanned ass, there is no power on heaven, hell, or any other dimension that will get me to go back to that hell hold, that's not a life, and I don't intend to live mine that way. Tell him to shove it and if he sends anymore of his little minions..."**

**"Acolytes." Interjects Nic.**

**"...Acolytes, whatev, needless to say, they won't be coming back, and he can send however many he wants, I can endure it. Can he? I know his followers are few, at least few that consider themselves expendable, I will fight 'till the death, is that a chance he's willing to take?" she says boiling through the chains as she gets up.**

**"****Now, you have two choices, you can either go back and tell my father what I just said, _Verbatim_, or I can completely and utterly kick your ass."  
"Why?" He asks.**

**She transforms into tight Blood Red leather pants and blood red leather tube top. After this she knees him in the groin. **

**"Now what was your answer? I kinda missed it." She says grabbing his hair.**

**He phases out**

**"Good Dog." she says going and sitting on the beach.**

**  
**

**Chapter 7. An Agreement**

**Diana turned behind her to behold a Gorlecktesh demon. She jumped up and did a sideways spin and kicks it into the sand. She then rips out it's heart and eats it. She goes back and sits on the beach and soon someone comes up behind her and puts their hand on her shoulder. She puts her hand on theirs.**

**"Hey Ned-narb." She says quietly.**

**"Hey, what are you doing?" He questions.**

**"You can cut the pleasantries, I know he sent you."**

**"Could yo please, just obey him, if not, he'll never let you rest."**

**"I can't go back there, too many things happen behind closed door, no one knows the kind of stuff that goes on." She says standing up and pacing.**

**"So many things I can't even say happens when you all leave, let's just say if you were me, you'd be terrified at the very thought of being alone with him." She explains. **

**"Well I just might have an idea." He says peaking her interest. **

**"What?" She asks curiously. **

**"Well, you stay in your room all of the time, and when he summons you, request a witness." **

**"That just might work!" **

**"Come on, Let's go." He says as he offers her his hand and she takes it, they sprout their wings, and fly away back to HELL.**

**  
**

**Chapter 8. Dimensions, doors, and dementia**

**Diana was sitting on her couch in HellsFire being pampered by Desdemona and Malachi. They were feeding her grabs when her spy glass activated. **

**"Ahh...Mika." She says the landscape turning into a dark cave with a waterfall of blood. **

**"Winggappo." Say Die as Mika floats in with her bats and sits down in the skull and crossbones chair to Diana's right. **

**"Diana, I'm gonna cut off your boy toy's nuts and shove them down his throat."**

**"Good morning sunshine! And be specific, which boy toy."**

**"Nigurak..." Mika says in Paraltounge.**

**"What'd he do this time?"**

**"It's not what he _did_ it's what he's _going to do_."**

**"Wa say wa?" **

**"Yeah, your little boy toy's gonna stab us in the back."**

**"Is it time to move forward?"**

**"No! IF we do it now, everything could be ruined and then all of our hard work would be for nothing and our cover blown." **

**"It's time to bump up our timetable. We'll move as quietyly as possible and we'll have to start training 3 times a day, and in the daytime as well."**

**"Are you demented! People will check on us and catch us."**

**"Not with my hologram program, I've made it tangible, so all we'll have to do is program it."**

**"It just might work!" Mika shouts standing up.**

**"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow at 7 am." **

**"What about tonight?" She questions.**

**"Oh...I have some... things...that need to be taken care of...It might get messy...so... I'll see you in the morning babe."**

**"Alright."**

**  
**

**Chapter 9. Unfinished business**

**Diana is walking through the corridors about 3 wings down from her private wing. It was bout 4 hours before everything was suppose to go down, so she was walking reflecting on the task ahead, when her old flame comes out his door.**

**"Well, well, if isn't the infamous Ice Queen." He says as she grabs her chest. "Sorry if I scared you."**

**"No you just startled me." She says.**

**"Odd considering, you don't get startled...Except for when your upset."**

**"Oh Louis(French version), I can't believe it, and we are nowhere near ready." She whines **

**"Come on in." He says as he escorts her into his room.**

**...30 minutes later...**

**Diana come out putting her skirt back on.**

**"Sorry baby, I've got to go... people to see...demons to kill...you know the drill." She kisses him and then she heads down the corridor.**

**  
**

**Chapter 10. Kick Ass**

**  
**

**Diana shrinks to the shadows watching Lucifer's assassins work. She watches them, waiting for her chance to take all of them out. She knew as soon as her plan unfolded, he' d have them take her out. As soon as they turned their backs, she went up behind Morpheous and slits his throat. Blink, Thaddius, and Vulv start attacking her. **

**Diana jumps in mid air and Vulv and Blink run into each other. Thaddius comes up behind her and grabs her by the neck preparing to snap it, but she flips him over her shoulders and throws him through the wall. Blink and Vulv tackle her to the floor and start punching her and there isn't much she can do. Someone jumps in and busts them off of her.**

**"Morfdat!" She Exclaims.**

**"Need some help?"**

**"Yeah...I think so." **

**So they get to it and kill all of Lucifer's top assassins.**

**"Why did you try and do this by yourself?" Morfdat asks her. **

**"Because no one was suppose to know abou this hit. How'd you find out?" **

**"Louis."**

**"Note to self: Murder Boy Toy #3 later." She says pulling out a tape recorder.**

**"Alrighty then, well we should get gone before someone sees us."**

**"Good Point." she says as they slip down the corridor.**

**  
**

**Chapter 11... Update.**

**"So how's everything running down your way?" She asks.**

**"Everything's running smoothly and we are awaiting your orders, Diana."**

**"Good, keep the legions waiting, but have them following my father's wishes as well."**

**"Are you sure Diana?" Morfdat questions her.**

**"I am postitive, the littlest thing off will make my father waare that we're up to something and I can't afford that right now." Diana instructs.**

**"And what of Nigurak?" **

**"Let him be." she says calmly, starting to pick at her nails.**

**"You know he's a liability."**

**"So everyone keeps telling me. Leave it to me, I'll take care of it." She says getting annoyed.**

**"It would be so much easier if i were to dispatch a team to take care of this. Why are you so invested in his well being?"**

**"NEVER... Question My Motives." She says grabbing him by the troat and slamming his head through the wall.**

**"The only reason I've kept you around is you're loyal and I need you, but don't think for a second, that it's mercy. I could rip out your heart and liver and eat them for dinner! Your dissmissed." She says, but as he begins to speak she waves her hand and he's sent away.**


End file.
